


The case of stolen cookies

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: If there's one thing Sherlock should know, it's that declaring war on the British Government always has consequences.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Mystrade Holiday 2019, Mystrade is our Division





	The case of stolen cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Great Cheese War of 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771250) by [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/pseuds/bookjunkiecat). 



> Everything belongs to Doyle, Gattis and Moffat.  
> This was written for the challenge of the Facebook group Mystrade is our division writters and readers: a fic with the word Cookie.  
> A few days ago bookjunkiecat wrote this hilarious story https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771250 and I've allowed myself to recreate what the revenge of Mycroft would be like. I'm very far from having his talent, so I just hope he forgives me for my cheek and that this little story doesn't bother him. Reading his works, it's great!  
> English is not my first language. This was translated with the help of a translator. I regret any mistake.   
> Thanks for reading!

Mycroft Holmes rolled up his shirt sleeves and let himself fall into the comfortable and expensive sofa in a very unelegant way, letting out a happy sigh. His expression was that of a self-satisfied man and his audacity. Someone had started a war, but the evil had been defeated, the balance of power had been restored, and now he only had to wait for his companion to return home to celebrate victory together.  
At the same time, the imposing, brave and brilliant Sherlock Holmes shrank in his armchair, looking with puppy eyes at the woman in front of him. How someone who looked so fragile and sweet was able to be so scary was something he couldn't understand.  
\- Stealing from me! With all we've been through together! You knew you would have had your part, I've always taken care of you! Is this behavior the example you want to set for Rossie?  
Judging from John's expression, the doctor didn't feeling much braver. Still, he made an effort to prove the unfairness of the situation.  
\- Mrs. Hudson, we never...  
\- It was Mycroft! I'm sure my fat brother wanted revenge for...  
\- Oh, no, Sherlock Holmes! You won't use my differences with your brother to blame him for this. It's time for you to assume your responsibilities, young man! And don't call your brother fat!  
\- That's not what Sherlock meant. We stole from Mycroft and...  
\- You what!? I expected more from you, John Watson! Anyway, I don't want to see you guys roaming my kitchen in a good season. A kitchen in which a delicious chocolate and cream sponge cake is being baked in this moment from which you guys won't receive anything.  
The landlady left the floor, leaving two frustrated adult men pouting.  
Greg Lestrade entered the house she shared with her husband, juggling the briefcase, umbrella and tray.  
\- Love, I'm home! I'm sorry I was late. Mrs. Hudson asked me to stop by her house. She is very angry with your brother. So much so that she made them a sponge cake and decided to give it to us...  
He stopped at the living room door, his gaze wandering between  
his companion, seated with the expression of the cat that ate the cream, and the coffee table, with two trays full of cookies of different sizes, shapes and flavors.  
\- Mycroft, are those Mrs. Hudson's cookies?  
Mycroft gave her an innocent smile.  
\- Could be. Has Mrs. Hudson lost some cookies?  
\- Stolen. She had some cookies stolen.  
\- Wow. It's unbelievable how bad the world is. The cheese is stolen from us, the cookies from her...  
\- Mycroft...  
Mycroft took a gingerbread cookie, biting it and letting out a pleasant moan, while watching her husband as he licked his lips.  
\- Yes, dear?  
\- Mycroft, we can't... Wait, are those the lemon cinnamon ones?  
He let himself fall next to his husband, while Mycroft made her bite a delicious golden cookie.  
\- You realize they'll make us pay for this, right? - said Greg as he lay on the sofa, his head resting on her husband's chest.  
\- Of course. But we have all the candy. Victory is ours.   
Yes, Mycroft thought, while Greg went to fetch a bottle of champagne to accompany the cookies, revenge is a dish that is served cold, and properly baked.


End file.
